


a once-in-a-lifetime love

by inlovewithimpossibility



Series: Snapshots [26]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Extended Scene, F/M, Fluff, Post-Episode: s07e18 Lost Canary, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 03:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18490486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithimpossibility/pseuds/inlovewithimpossibility
Summary: Felicity squeals a little as he lifts her into his lap with the utmost care, nuzzling her neck before planting a few kisses there. “Oliver?”“I ordered you fries and a chocolate shake.” He tells her and Felicity grins, pulling back to grasp his face in her hands.“You’re the best husband ever.” She tells him seriously and the smile that spreads across his face makes her feel like she’s a kid again.[extended scene from the end of 7x18 - takeout, sleepy cuddles and daddy-daughter chats with their unborn miracle]





	a once-in-a-lifetime love

“So Laurel’s gone back to Earth-2?” Oliver asks, his hands having migrated upwards to massage her legs and Felicity groans in pleasure. She adjusted earlier when he asked for her other foot and she’s now sideways on the couch, half in Oliver’s lap.

“Hmm. She said that she needs to go back to the source to fully repent.” Felicity explains softly, her hand running softly over Oliver’s head.

“Well good luck to her. I’m sure she’ll do great things there.” Oliver smiles and Felicity does too.

“I can tell you’re faking it to make me happy but I’m tired enough that you still get points for trying.” She mumbles, her hand traveling down to pat his cheek and Oliver chuckles, turning his head to kiss her palm.

_“Food delivery approaching Queen residence.”_

Oliver’s face practically lights up and Felicity laughs, cupping his cheek and leaning forward to plant a kiss to his cheek. “I’m gonna go change. Momma needs to get these tight jeans off.”

‘Okay honey.” Oliver smiles sweetly and his hand stays stable on her back as she stands. Always there, always protecting. It makes her smile but also doubly convinces her that he doesn’t need to know every intimate detail of her recent adventures with the Canaries.

“Daddy is a worrywart, huh baby?” Felicity smiles to herself, rubbing a hand over her stomach as she enters the bedroom.

Heaving a sigh of relief as she finally peels her jeans off and a second one when she removes her bra, she sneaks a peek in the mirror. Despite Baby Smoak-Queen being the size of an avocado now, Felicity really isn’t showing. Her breasts have certainly reacted to the news but she looks as if she’s eaten a large lunch around her midriff.

“You just want to stay mine and Daddy’s little secret, huh?” Felicity whispers softly, taking a moment to lay her hands on her baby and take it all in. She and Oliver did it, they made it, and they’ve still got a long way to go but they’re so close now to having everything they’ve wanted.

She can hear Oliver thanking and tipping the delivery guy so she grabs one of his sweatshirts and pulls it over her head. It’s one that’s a little big even on Oliver so it’s huge on her, falling down to her knee and the neckline gaping so much that it drapes off of one shoulder. Staring down at her bare feet for a moment, she thinks for a second before reaching into Oliver’s sock drawer and pulling out one of his thicker pairs. Satisfied, she heads back out into the main area of the apartment.

“Oh, have I been using the wrong side of the closet? See I _thought_ that pink skirt was really more my kind of look.” Oliver’s soft teasing tone comes from where he’s sat on the couch, a Big Belly feast laid out in front of him.

“Are you really begrudging your pregnant wife the comfort of wearing your clothes?” She counters, sauntering over and Oliver smiles, reaching for her. Felicity squeals a little as he lifts her into his lap with the utmost care, nuzzling her neck before planting a few kisses there. “Oliver?”

“I ordered you fries and a chocolate shake.” He tells her and Felicity grins, pulling back to grasp his face in her hands.

“You’re the best husband ever.” She tells him seriously and the smile that spreads across his face makes her feel like she’s a kid again.

“Anything you wanna add? There are pickles in the fridge or sauerkraut or I think we have some brie if you wanna go in a more traditional route?” He offers and Felicity chuckles. Oliver has never once turned his nose up at some of the weird food combinations she’s been requesting over the past months, only done exactly as she’s asked. She’s really the luckiest woman alive.

“Do we have any of your green smoothies left?” She asks, her brain formulating a plan and Oliver frowns, taking time and care to lift her off of his lap and place her safely on the couch before he heads to the fridge.

“We do. Do you want it in a glass?” He offers and Felicity smiles, nodding her head.

“You’re exhausted, baby. I appreciate it but I _can_ move.” She comments as he brings it over but Oliver merely smiles at her, planting a long kiss on her forehead.

“I am never too tired to take care of my wife.” He states firmly and Felicity sighs with a smile. It’s been over a year and she’s pregnant with his baby but Oliver calling her his wife still sends that shiver up her spine.

“I love you.”

Her comment earns her a wide grin. “I love you back.”

“Fries, please?”

Felicity groans in delight at the taste of the salty fries dipped in Oliver’s homemade green smoothie. She ignores the indulgent chuckle of her husband in favor of savoring the taste, preparing another fry with her new genius invention.

“I think I’m really onto something here, babe.” She tells Oliver who laughs, having already demolished the majority of his burger and half his fries.

He must have been hungry. Her poor, sleepy vigilante.

“I think you should maybe stick to Smoak Tech, honey.” He smiles and Felicity grins, popping another fry in her mouth with a satisfied hum.

“You just don’t understand my genius.” She comments and Oliver chuckles.

“Now that I know is a fact.” He smiles cheesily at her and she rolls her eyes, smirking right back at him. He bunches up his wrappers and places them on the table, leaving Felicity looking at him in shock.

“Did you taste that at all?” She asks and he laughs, slumping back against the back of the couch.

“Hmm, it was good.” He comments and she laughs. He closes his eyes and she smiles, gazing at him. With Sara visiting, she’s been thinking a lot about the people they were when Sara was around more frequently five years ago. She thinks if you told her younger self that this is where she’d be on a Tuesday night, that IT girl turned EA would have laughed you out of the building.

She’s just oh so happy that this gets to be her reality.

When Felicity finishes her _ingenious_ fries and green smoothie combo, she places the wrapped and glass on the table and reaches for the milkshake, settling back against the arm of the couch and extending her feet into Oliver’s lap.

“Honey?” Oliver’s voice sounds and she looks up to see him looking between her face and her stomach, his eyebrow raised in question.

Felicity cannot stop the smile that spreads across her face.

Since Felicity told Oliver of her pregnancy, one of her favorite things is how eager he’s been to talk to their little nugget. Every opportunity he gets, he’ll lay with his face pressed to her stomach and talk to their baby. Sometimes he’ll tell them stories. If he’s feeling particularly sentimental, he’ll talk to them about how much he loves their family (those ones tend to make Felicity cry). Sometimes it’s just about his day but it never fails to make Felicity fall just that little bit deeper in love with him.

She sinks a little deeper into the couch and nods her head, watching as he carefully lies next to her and bunches his sweatshirt up just underneath her breasts.

Felicity hisses a little at his cold hand as he lays it on her bare skin and Oliver immediately shoots her an apologetic look.

“It’s okay, go ahead.” She smiles down at him, one hand coming to run over his head but he keeps his eyes on her.

“Who do you think they are today?” He asks and Felicity smiles, pondering for a moment.

“Hmm… Mia.” She says softly, still loving the way the name sounds on her tongue. Oliver grins up at her sappily and she gives him a wink which he returns before directing all of his attention back to her stomach.

“Hey, baby girl.”

Felicity never thought that Oliver’s voice could get any softer than sleepy mornings in bed with her but then he’d started addressing their baby.

“Daddy’s sorry that he’s been away for a couple of days but it sounds like you and Momma had quite the adventure. I’m glad that you’re getting to see something very important about your momma: how much of a hero she is.”

_“Oliver…”_

“Excuse me, Felicity, honey, love of my life.” Oliver looks up at her with a soft smile on his face and she raises an eyebrow. “This is Daddy and Mia time. Just sit back and enjoy your milkshake.”

Giggling a little, she settles back against the cushions and she puts the straw in her mouth, smiling down at him around it. Oliver nods in approval and settles back down.

“You see, Mia, the thing about your momma is she has the best kind of superpower. She’s smart, crazy smart. That means something other than just her being able to invent genius stuff like her security system that’s going to change the world. Your momma is smart with _people_ too. She knows how to see people like they truly are, deep in their souls. She can find the light, no matter how far it may be pushed down, and helps them to harness it, to bring the light to the surface. And when your momma believes in someone, Mia? She _believes_ in them. Even when everyone else around them can only see the bad, your momma _believes,_ Mia. That’s why you’re so incredibly lucky to have her as your momma, baby girl. You’re so _so_ lucky because you are going to be _so_ loved. And to be loved by your momma is the most incredible experience in this world. It’s been the best experience of my life and I know she’s going to be as wonderful as a mother to you as she has been to your brother.”

Felicity doesn’t realize how much she’s crying until a few tears drip off her chin and she sniffles a little, catching Oliver’s attention. He looks at her in concern and Felicity smiles as best she can, running her hand over his head.

“I’m… I’m just being silly… pregnancy hormones…” She sniffles and Oliver smiles, nuzzling against her hand.

“I love you.” He tells her softly, his gaze locked on hers and Felicity sighs, her thumb tracing across his lips.

“I love you too.” She replies, just as seriously and Oliver grins up at her.

“Finish your milkshake.” He tells her, still in that soft tone and Felicity giggles, enjoying the gargling sound as she reaches the end of the drink. Oliver nods and then turns his attention back to her stomach, planting a series of kisses on her bare skin. “We love you so much, baby girl, but please go to sleep now. Daddy’s got some things he needs to do to Mommy that are not for little eyes or ears.”

Felicity giggles as Oliver crawls up the couch, his eyes locking onto hers once more.

Oh yeah, Felicity has missed her man.


End file.
